Blue Bruises
by CreativeWriterInSpace
Summary: Casey McDonald had it all… then one night someone close to her came into her room and did the unthinkable, now she’s lost and confused and has no one to turn to… what worse is that the only one who can save her is the culprit of the crime...
1. Chapter 1

**(Sora's First Fanfic... I'm soo proud of her...-tear-... we semi-co-wrote so it's on my profile... **

**R&R!!**

**Sora & Ruby)**

_I can't believe I'm here. How could I have gotten so low? I had everything going for me. I was smart, and pretty. What could've tempted him to do this? Now I'm here on the bathroom floor, hoping to god that the test in my hands is blue. **(Edited to fit chapter 2)** Though the scars and the memories still remain; as are the bruises, blue and fresh as they day they were made. But, I'm getting ahead of myself here… I should probably start from the beginning. So if he kills me, at least someone will know the truth… _

"Ow!" I cried, as my ankle throbbed in pain "Der-Ek! Watch where you're going, you incompetent pompous oaf!"

"My apologies, Princess… I was under the belief that dancers had more balance then that, then again you _are_ klutzilla." Derek retorted sarcastically.

I had been having a bad day already, so I used my uninjured foot to kick up at his crotch. I didn't know how hard I had hit, but from the pained look on his face and the unearthly cry he made I can conclude that it was pretty hard. While he was keeled over, holding his crotch, I crawled away into my room, as I didn't want to chance injuring my foot worse. But not before I heard him hiss _"You'll pay for this, Bitch". _

The rest of the night went pretty smoothly, and since nothing happened I figured he was just teasing when he threatened me. After I finished up my homework, I went into the bathroom to brush my teeth and do my nightly routine. I walked back into my room and closed the door, getting into bed at around 10, with a book in my hand. After a while, I heard the T.V go off, signaling George and Mom going to bed. While Lizzie, Edwin and Marti were all asleep long ago. I looked at the clock that read 11, and marked my page, setting my book on my bedside table, and turning the light off. Promptly falling asleep minutes after.

_**Derek POV **_

How could that bitch kick me like that! Those are my crown jewels. The reason 'Ladies Man' Derek even exists! If she hurt them, it'd be no more Derek. No more random girls calling me at ungodly hours of the night jeopardizing my manly beauty sleep. I need to hit her where it hurts the most. Her grades? No been there, done that. Her… no, no, why am I thinking that way? I mean it would work PERFECTLY but, she's my step sister, isn't there some law against that even here in Canada? (A/n: NOT CANADA… CANADIA!! Muahahaha!!) Well, technically we're only related by the marriage of our parents… this could work… this could really work. Hmm... I should do it tonight. After everyone is in bed, fast asleep… sneak into her room… I'm gonna need duct tape… lots of it.

LWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWD

Everyone is asleep… finally. Just saw light in Casey's room go out. I'll wait a couple of minutes.

Ugh… I'm bored. I open her bedroom door, quietly, softly. I tiptoe over to her bed and gingerly take her wrists and tape them together. Luckily, she doesn't wake up from the sound of the tape. I then tape her big mouth shut, cause god only knows she'll start screaming first.

_**Viewer's POV**_

Derek slips Casey's pants down her legs, and onto the ground. Casey's eyes shoot open and she immediately sees Derek and a muffled scream transmits from her mouth, only to realize that her hands and mouth are taped with duct tape. (A/n Silence is Golden… Duct Tape is Silver… I'll take Silver for two hundred, Ryan!) Derek undoes his belt and she hears the noise of the belt being undone and the shadow of his pants falling to the floor. He grabs her thighs and gently rubs her entrance with his spit soaked fingers. Then roughly slams into her with his erect member, he feels a slight pop and dark liquid coat his magic stick. (A/n Sora, mah bestie, is the story teller… I just have better grammar and type faster… and she is a huge pervert… but I love her!!)

He glanced at Casey's face only to see wet streams rolling down her cheeks, which showed him the pain she was in, making him even harder to think of how she now knew what it felt to be injured in special places… which only made him thrust harder ( A/n I said I better grammar… never said it was perfect!!) She kept crying and whimpering as she struggled against the duct tape.

Derek slapped her face, to shut her up, as he soon reached his release inside her. And then took a pair of scissors from her desk to cut the tape off of her wrists and ripped the tape from her mouth, covering her mouth with his hand, hissing "You tell anyone about this, I WILL kill you. I told you earlier you would pay… and this is my form of payback, so you technically brought this upon yourself." He finishes, grabbing his pants off the floor and hurrying to his room.

_**Casey POV**_

I lie in bed feeling the blood and semen rush out of my vaginal opening. Wondering if I should go shower and clean myself, or call the cops and get a rape kit done. And risk Derek killing me. I should probably keep it quiet. I mean he's so much bigger than me. Marti would devastated, he's her role model, George would lose his first child. Edwin would be lost without his older brother, commandeering Edwin's every move. I should stay quiet if not for my own safety then for the sake of our family.

As I walk to the bathroom to clean up, I run into Derek. I freeze instantly, petrified by the sight of him. He puts his fingers to his mouth, whispering "not a sound" and then… kisses me? Full on the mouth too… I stand there mouth open shocked, as he walks away to his own room.

**(Flames are bad. Constructive critisisim is prefered... review and get a virtual cookie. **

**if we get enough reviews we will continue!! Sora is a genius... -I was forced to say that...HELP ME!! lol... **

**Sora: SILENCE YOU FOOL**

**Ruby: Yes, your magesty...**

**Sora: -Slap!-...**

**WE LOVE YOU!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n okay. So it's been forever. I know. But I have good reason. Kind of. I moved 30 miles away and haven't seen or really talked to Sora since last summer after the move. But I saw her a couple of days ago and asked her about this, and she doesn't really care if this gets finished or not, and since she was the one who came up with the whole story plot, I had no idea how to start a different chapter. So. I got a message from **_buffyangelinfinitdesire_ **a couple of days ago and she sent over a chapter (or half of a chapter if it's me... I have to have at least 1500 words in any chapter/story I write) and I am going to post it to see if you like it. If you do, and she accepts my proposal... I am fully prepared to turn this whole story over to her to write... If she doesn't... well... I don't know. **

**Any way, here is her chapter and I will mark where her original ends and my addition starts. **

* * *

DPOV

He hated himself. Every time he got near her she flinched, he heard her screaming and crying at night. He saw the dark circles underneath her eyes, but the constant pain and fear that radiated off of her constantly was by far the worst. The bruises he had caused still lingered on her skin. He had hurt her, _broken_ her, and at the time he'd _enjoyed_ it. He'd felt the blood and seen the tears and he had laughed in her face and told himself that she deserved it. No one deserved he had put her through. He still remembered the diary entry he had read the day after

_It hurts to walk. When I got up this morning I was sure last night had been nothing but an absurd nightmare; because Derek would never do that right? Wrong. I can barely walk; my sheets are stained with blood. He raped me, took what I wanted to give to someone I loved, that loved me, and he said I brought it on myself. Logically I know it isn't my fault and that no one asks for rape, but I still fell dirty and cheap, I feel like a slut. He didn't even use a condom. What if I'm pregnant? If I am, there is no way in hell he's coming anywhere near my baby. I can't even tell anybody and I can already feel it eating away at me. If you had asked me a week ago if Derek was a jerk I would've said yes without a second thought, but had you asked me if he was a monster I would've said no. He is a monster and I hate him, I hate him with every fiber of my being. I hope he sees what he's turned me into and the guilt eats away at him until there's nothing left; until he's as broken as I am._

That was when reality had sunken in. He was a rapist. He had raped _Casey_. She kicked him so he _RAPED_ her. He had taken the innocence he had always secretly loved and twisted it into something dirty. He had been taught that it was never okay to _hit_ a girl, but what he had done went so far beyond that. What he had done was considered a close second to murder, and for good reason.  
She tried to eat, and sleep; most likely in an attempt to protect the baby she might be carrying, but she kept getting thinner and thinner and her eyes kept getting heavier. Her eyes, the ones that used to be full of fire were now empty and dull and it was his own fault. No one had fought with him or challenged him in what felt like an eternity, He missed the furious yells of "De-rek" mixed in with the odd feel good moment. He missed her smile and her laugh. He just missed _her_, because the zombie He's created isn't Casey.

She hated him, and he hated himself and that was exactly what he deserved. But life isn't always fair maybe there was a chance she would forgive him. Maybe he could see her smile again.

**(ADDITIONNNNN) CPOV**

I saw him cry tonight. I heard him whisper my name. Like he was sorry. He doesn't know that I saw him read the diary entry. I was walking to my room, silently, and saw him. I was torn between ripping it out of his hands and just letting him see what he did. I chose the latter.

I don't know what I'm feeling. But my stomach hurts, everywhere hurts. I've started puking in the mornings. I need to go to the pharmacy.

How could he do this? How? Why? I have to tell someone... I just can't.

---

I went. I bought. I came home. I cried. I peed. I cried some more. I screamed. I showered. I left a note on his pillow. I puked. I cried. _I'm pregnant. Guess who's?_

_

* * *

_

**A/n... okay. Hoped you like it all. Wasn't much that I added... wasn't much I felt needed adding to. But it is to me, mainly Casey's story... so I just had to add a little of her (diary entry doesn't count) to the chapter. I barely even made 1000 words, with the A/n's. Oh well... you win some you lose some. Again, shout out to **_buffyangelinfinitdesire _**who gave me most of this chapter, and the small idea for Casey. If she does take over, I'll post where you can find it on here so hopefully those who have reviewed, have added story alert (chapter update or whatever) for this because it will be down after everything gets changed...**

**RAWRuby**


	3. Actual Chapter 3 Read AN!

**Kay. So Hi. Um... yeh... the story's staying here! BuffyAngelInfiniteDesire is still writing it, with little adjustments made by me before posting. So for those of you who saw the former chapter three, disregard it, as it has been taken down and replaced with this. Hope you like. **

* * *

Dpov

Pregnant. How can one word change so much, make me feel so much lower? I know she won't get an abortion no matter how much pain this has caused her; she's Casey and she couldn't end an innocent life, it isn't who she is. Then again; Casey hasn't been herself in awhile, and once again the fact that I have done this to her strikes me right in the gut.  
I made a decision right then and there. I will find a way to help; I will be involved in my kid's life, even if only through child support checks.

**Cpov**

Pregnant. I am not getting an abortion, Derek may be a bastard but this baby doesn't deserve to pay for that. I WILL love this baby, I already DO. I'll give it the best life I can, and that might mean adoption but one thing's for certain, I have to start taking better care of myself. I want him to know just how badly he's ruined me. He won't play any part in this child's life if I have anything to say about it. I'd rather die than let him near MY baby. I broke into a new round of tears as I realized I was at an impasse, I couldn't tell anyone I was raped or he'll kill me. Two days ago I might have been willing to take my chances, but not anymore, if I died so did the child inside of me. I can't hide my pregnancy either, and no-one will buy that I don't know who the father was.

What am I going to do?

**Dpov**

With a new determination I walked out of my room and into hers without knocking. Yes I realize I'm an idiot. She looked up and the terror in her eyes made me want to just crawl in a hole and die. I slowly closed the door, careful not to make any sudden movements. This is the first time we've been alone together since that night and she looks so scared and hurt that I could kill myself. I don't move any closer, opting to just lean on the wall adjacent to the door.

"I want to help" The fear was gone and in its place was something worse, bitterness.

"Then go castrate yourself that would help me immensely"

"I meant our baby" I think she might kill me.

"You mean MY baby, because it lives in MY body, and affects MY life."

"No I mean OUR baby, this kid is half me, and I have a right to…"

"You want to talk about rights Derek? I have the right to feel safe in my own home, I have the right to decide who takes my virginity, and I have the right not to be pregnant in high school! But you took every single one of those away. You do NOT have any right to my child; you gave that up when you came to my room, tied me up and RAPED me!"

I had no argument to that. She was absolutely right.

**Narrator pov**

Lizzie noticed her big sister's odd behavior, and wanted answers.

She recruited Edwin and they had set to work right away, as he was also concerned. When they'd seen Derek barge into Casey's room, they decided to listen in on the conversation. There, ears pushed up against the door, they heard the most disturbing piece of information of their young lives.

"You want to talk about rights Derek? I have the right to feel safe in my own home, I have the right to decide who takes my virginity, and I have the right not to be pregnant in high school! But you took every single one of those away. You do NOT have any right to my child; you gave that up when you came to my room, tied me up and RAPED me!"

Lizzie was about to burst into tears and Edwin was frozen in absolute shock.

"B..b..but Derek wouldn't, he wouldn't do that." Classic Edwin, defending his brother.

"Then why isn't the bastard denying it?!" Lizzie was understandably hysterical at the news that her older sister had been violated like that.

Edwin slid down the door until he was sitting next to her on the ground.

"Oh my god." That about summed it up.

He quickly recovered and dragged his step-sister to the games closet. If they were caught the horrible situation would only be made worse.

**

* * *

**

**So... yup. That's about it. 932 words. -sigh-. But at least the updates are frequent. Yay!?**

**Any ways, I hope you like, and any credit for this goes to Sora (first chapter ONLY) and BuffyAngelInfiniteDesire. I'm just the person's profile it is on. And talks to you. Maybe you can review? It'd let me know what you think. *cheesy smiles***


	4. Yay! Chapter 4!

Yay! New chapter! Again... don't thank me, thank my awesome friend for inventing this story and BuffyAngelInfiniteDesire for continuing with it.

Disclaimer: All objects, people and things you recognize, are not mine but the wonderful workings of whoever came up with and wrote the T.V show Life With Derek, FamilyTV and Disney.

* * *

Silent tears ran down Lizzie's cheeks as she imagined the pain of her older sister. She felt guilty for every single positive thought or feeling she'd ever had toward Derek. She felt horrible that he had taught her hockey and that she had once even considered him as a friend. Much greater than the guilt, though, was the blind rage coursing throughout her body. How dare that bastard hurt Casey?

Edwin's thoughts took much the same route as he thought of the many times he'd helped Derek torment their new stepsister. At the time he'd thought it was all harmless fun, but what if it had been something else? What if this had been the plan from the beginning and he'd been a willing helper? In the back of his mind, Edwin knew this was ridiculous; but so was the thought of his brother being a rapist two hours ago. Anger overpowered self-blame as he looked over at his best friend's tearstained face. How could Derek do this? How could he hurt Casey the way he had? What about Liz; and Marti, she would be heartbroken if she ever knew.

The two left the closet they'd inhabited for nearly an hour, and headed to Edwin's room in silent understanding that neither could handle being alone tonight.

**Casey's point of view**

What am I going to do? I'm pregnant and the father is a sociopath who'll kill me if I tell. I can't exactly hide the pregnancy for very long, that only leaves one option, I have to get out of here. I would've had too eventually anyway; I can't handle the stress of being around him, it's not good for the baby.  
Wait. I can't just leave. It would break mom and Lizzie's hearts.  
I paced the length of my room as I searched my mind for a solution that wouldn't hurt anybody. Abortion was out of the question, it had never been in the question in the first place. Damn Derek for doing this to me!  
I felt a slight ache in my stomach. It quickly escalated to excruciating pain and I dropped to the floor in a heap. I regained strength as best I could and screamed for help, my thoughts not on my safety, but my child's.

**Normal POV**

Lizzie heard her sister scream and quickly ran down the hall to Casey's room. She threw opened the door and saw her lying on the floor with a protective hand over her stomach. They shared a look and she ran to get her mother.  
Nora woke up to a pounding on her door. She stood up, still half asleep and opened the door expecting to see Marti. Instead she saw her youngest daughter close to tears and was immediately wide awake. She the word's Casey and hurt and ran up the two flights of stairs faster than any human should be capable of doing.

At the hospital, the entire family sat at the edge of their seats waiting for news. Derek especially seemed upset but only Lizzie and Edwin knew why.

The nurse came out with a solemn look on her face.

"I'm sorry, but your daughter seems to have lost the baby"_  
_


	5. Chapter 5

Yay! New chapter! Again... don't thank me, thank my awesome friend for inventing this story and BuffyAngelInfiniteDesire for continuing with it.

Disclaimer: All objects, people and things you recognize, are not mine but the wonderful workings of whoever came up with and wrote the T.V show Life With Derek, FamilyTV and Disney.

* * *

The word baby seemed to echo around the room.  
The nurse's eyes went wide as she realized that no one had known the girl was pregnant. That probably meant they didn't know another important detail.  
She cleared her throat loudly in discomfort, "Mrs…?"  
Nora realized the nurse was talking to her, "McDonald-Venturi."  
"I need to speak with you alone"

Derek's point of view  
Casey lost the baby. I'm trying to wrap my head around it but it doesn't seem real.  
Our baby is dead.  
I thought about Casey, and how devastated she must be. Thoughts and memories of her swirled around in my head until I felt the bile rise in my throat. I ran to the nearest men's room.  
On the way back I saw Nora talking with a nurse, I decided to listen in.

**Nopov**

"There isn't an easy way to say this Mrs. Venturi, but it would appear that your daughter was…" the nurse closed her eyes in sorrow for the girl and her family. She had only been working here a month and this was the first rape case she'd seen. It was terrible in theory; it was horrifying in the real world.  
"It appears that your daughter was… raped."  
Nora, who had previously been in shock that her perfect little girl had been pregnant, was now in horror as she heard how she had gotten that way.  
"How… how can you tell?" this couldn't be true, she thought to herself.  
"Most of the damage would've healed at this point, but there were still some… vaginal lacerations and bruising."  
She looked up as she fought back tears, "Is she… is she okay?"  
"Physically, your daughter will be fine other than some vaginal scarring, which is low enough so that it won't affect her fertility later on in life. Emotionally…When I told her about the baby, she was hysterical; we had to give her sedatives she was so out of it. Add that to the psychological pain from the rape… I don't know. But Mrs. Venturi, Casey is strong. She proved that by not only keeping the baby, but having such a strong protective instinct so early in the pregnancy. I think she'll be okay eventually."  
Nora had a hand over her mouth, trying to suppress the scream that was building in her throat. She walked back to her family looking at her expectantly. What could she possibly say?

**Dpov**

I slid down the wall onto the floor, trying to remember how to breathe. I had left scars. Scars were permanent. Scars never healed, only faded slightly over a lifetime. No matter how terrible I felt, in the back of my mind I'd thought that eventually things would get better. But I hadn't just left cuts and bruises, I left scars. I knew I'd damaged Casey, mentally, physically, and emotionally; but not until now did I realize that none of it was going to go away. Not ever.  
Was this what hell felt like?


End file.
